


The Pizza Man

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: Little Shit [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, POV Wanda Maximoff, Pizza, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: Alright all you Supernatural fans get your heads out of the gutter!5+1 All Wanda wanted was some pizza, she didn't expect Natasha to try and set her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first AU on top of it also being my first Bucky/Wanda WinterWitch so fingers crossed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the made up ones and I own the plot since it's vaguely based off an experience I once had.
> 
> Enjoy!

1.

Wanda sat on the couch next to Natasha as they clicked threw the DVR debating on what to watch that night. So far it was between Criminal Minds and Supernatural. There was a knock on the door and Wanda looked over to Natasha who rolled her eyes and got up to answer the door. It was either Steve or their pizza, while Natasha would prefer it be Steve; Wanda would prefer it be her pizza. They were that annoying kissy faced couple that never seemed to worry about PDA. Don’t get her wrong she loved that her roommate found a guy, a really down to earth guy with a great ass, but she could do without the gushy make-out sessions she’d walked in on one to many times already.

Natasha closed the door and walked back into the living room setting the pizza down on the coffee table while shaking her head at Wanda.

“What?” Wanda said as she eagerly went in for a slice.

“You know, he was pretty cute. Shame you didn’t answer the door.” _And here we go._

Natasha had been trying to get Wanda to put herself out there more, thinking she wouldn’t be so bothered by them if she had a guy of her own. Wanda just rolled her eyes and took a bit of her pizza.

“Well then it’s a good thing I didn’t considering my attire.” She half joked.

She was dressed in a pair of old sweats that were about three sizes too big with the crotch almost to her knees, her face make up free and contacts ditched for the night! What? It was comfortable? So she looked slightly like a hobo, but hobo was comfortable and this was her apartment. She could wear whatever the hell she wanted.

“Mmhm.” Was Natasha’s only response as Wanda clicked play and the play back of last week’s episode of Supernatural came on. Natasha frowned and glared at her. “You know I hate watching this after dark.”

Wanda smirked and turned it up.

 

2.

Wanda was snuggled into her favorite spot on the couch working on a paper for school when there was a knock on the door. _Food! Good I’m starving!_ Wanda was up, with Natasha as she looked through her wallet for a tip. Wanda opened the door and immediately felt herself smile and it wasn’t because of the pizza.

No, it was because of who was holding the pizza. He had to be at least six one with long-ish dark brown hair pulled back into a “man bun” and grey blue eyes. He was also sporting a bit of a bashful smile himself. He handed her the food and all she could think was that he was really cute! And around her age!

Her one fatal mistake?

She looked over at Natasha who had taken the recite and was hidden right off to the side so only Wanda could see her. She was currently making faces at her and mouthing “I told you!” Next thing Wanda knew she was turning and walking away as fast as she could into the kitchen.

She heard the door close and looked up to see Natasha walk into the kitchen, a look of disappointment on her face. As much as Wanda wanted to frown she couldn’t help the glee filled smile that spread across her face.

“Do you see what I meant?! You know he made a booboo face when you walked away?” _Seriously! Damnit!_ Wanda grunted as she served up the pasta they had ordered.

“Yes…he seriously made a booboo face?” Natasha gave her a tight lip smile and nodded her head. Wanda didn’t know why she was laughing. It wasn’t at him, but at the situation.

“Why did you walk away?!”

“When I opened the door I didn’t actually expect him to be cute!” Wanda could feel her cheeks burn as she smiled. “I immediately started smiling and you know I don’t react like that. And then I looked at you!”

Natasha started laughing harder as she poured them some wine.

“Yes you did. But from now on can you maybe ditch the sweats?” Natasha said the last part hesitantly knowing full well how much Wanda liked her sweats. Wanda sighed and took the glass from her.

“Well at least I had make up on this time.”

 

While Wanda wouldn’t necessarily call herself a full on introvert, she did enjoy staying at home. It wasn’t as if she didn’t leave. She went to school and the grocery store and…ok fine she didn’t really do “outings”, at least not often. Like she said, it wasn’t like she hated leaving her apartment she just preferred being at home.

Ok she hated leaving her apartment most days, but there were people outside, ya know? Stupid dumb people who just irked her. And don’t get her started on the creepy ones. She was finally able to ditch the one from last semester only to be presented with a new one. Except this one is actually in her class and he sat there _playing with his pants_ the entire time. While she didn’t like saying she was pretty because then she felt like she was being vain; she definitely wasn’t ‘put a paper bag over her head’.

And Natasha wonders why she wears sweats so much. Pft.

Ok maybe it was a lame ass excuse but still she tries. And so does Natasha, hence why they were now being seated at their favorite Brooklyn Pizzeria. It been a while since they’d gone out to eat so Natasha thought it would a good idea and so did she, that is up until Natasha dragged her here. Where the cute pizza delivery guy worked. Natasha thought she was _so_ clever.

They sat down and looked through the menu before deciding on getting the restaurants specialty margarita pizza. She was looking at the drink choices when their waiter came over and that’s when it all went to shit…

“Hi, I’m James and I’ll be your server for the evening. Can I start you out with some drinks?” Wanda looked up to answer, but found her mouth dry and unable to form words. _Oh Natasha was going to pay for this._ It was him. It was the pizza delivery guy.

“Two iced teas and the special pizza would be great thanks.” Natasha responded bring them both back to reality. He nodded and took their menus, scurrying off to place the order.

Wanda looked over at Natasha to see the other women smiling. She scowled deeply at her before huffing out a sigh.

“You knew this was the table he serviced didn’t you?” Natasha’s smile turned into a grin. _That despicable woman._

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” she singsonged. She really was sneaky.

He-James, came back to their table with two iced teas and a smile. _Damn he had a smile that could melt stone._ She sent a sheepish smile back to him and she swore she could see his eyes flash with something akin to shyness.

“Your pizza should be right out.” James told them, his eyes never leaving hers.

He started backing away and as he did he bumped right into another server carrying a tray of food. The tray slipped from the server’s hands and right onto their table…and Natasha. James looked mortified and pulled his lips into a tight line, scrunching his face in embarrassment. Wanda had to cover her mouth to hide the gasp that escaped as her friend became covered in marinara sauce. Poor guy had the entire restaurant staring at him. Including Vinnie, the owner of the restaurant. Natasha stood to shake herself of the pasta and calmly looked at Wanda.

“I’ll meet you at home.” Wanda could see Natasha was doing her best not to freak out. James was shaken out of his mortified state as he quickly tried to help her. She waved him off.

“It’s fine, just an accident. I’m just gonna go.”

Natasha walked out of the restaurant and James looked over to see Vinnie waving him over. He quickly apologized then left. She got up and walked over to the main counter requesting their order be to go and walked back to the apartment after waiting a few extra moments to see if she could spot James. She felt bad for the guy, heaven knows the clumsy stunts she’s pulled.

When she walked in the door Natasha was standing at the kitchen counter in her bathrobe combing the knots from her wet hair. Wanda wasn’t sure what came over her, but she couldn’t help but laugh at the entirety of the situation and neither could Natasha. They spent the rest of the night eating pizza and watching TV and thanking God that Natasha hadn’t pointed out that the only reason James had gotten distracted was because he couldn’t stop looking at her.

Well at least she waited until breakfast the next morning.

 

Wanda was sitting at the desk in her room trying to concentrate on her insurance homework, when there was a knock on the front door. She had been craving backed ziti and the only place she knew of that made great ziti was Vinnies. After an hour of debating with herself she finally order it and now it was here. Meaning so was James. She took a deep calming breath and opened the door.

“Oh it’s you.” She frowned deeply when she saw Steve with her ziti. He didn’t even work there! And Natasha wasn’t even home! Steve’s eyebrows knitted together at her disappointed response. Then took in her attire and smiled. She huffed taking her food into the kitchen.

“Let me guess you were expecting the hot pizza guy?” Steve ventured as he closed the door. Wanda shot daggers at him.

“No.” she responded defensively, serving herself and Steve some pasta, knowing he’d probably hadn’t eaten and was too nice to ask.

“So that’s why you’re willingly still in jeans and a nice sweater at…” He looked down at his watch. “Seven-thirty.”

“I was going to feed you but not anymore.” She scowled at him, dumping the pasta she was going to give him into her own bowl. “Where did you even get my dinner anyway?”

Steve just made a sound of indifference and shrugged.

“You would have been disappointed either way because unless hot pizza guy is a seventeen year old girl then I don’t think it would have made your prep work anymore worth your while.” She just huffed and shoved the pasta over to him. Steve smiled happily excepting the food.

“Why are you here anyways? Natasha’s not home. She had to run across town to pick up something for Nathaniel’s christening tomorrow.”

“Actually that’s exactly why I’m here. She left her favorite pair of heels at my place and asked for me to drop them off.” She hummed in acknowledgement as she dug into her food.

She couldn’t help but be a little disappointed when it wasn’t James. _Wait._ If he wasn’t there…oh no! Did Vinnie fire him? No, this was Vinnie. The same guy who hired ex-cons and trusted them with the books. There’s no way he would fire someone over an accident. But still Steve was right, she was disappointed it hadn’t been him.

Steve had already polished off his bowl and was rinsing it in the sink when she finally pulled herself from her thoughts.

“Thanks for sharing and relax, we tease because we care.” He gave her shoulder a small squeeze before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. “Anyways I’ll see you tomorrow!”

He waved at her before walking out the door.

She sighed and slumped on the barstool, realizing that not only was she was going to have to go out for most of tomorrow, but she also had sit in a stuffy church and watch twenty babies be christened before they even reached Nathaniel. That kid was lucky he was cute and also lucky that the christening was only a few blocks away or else-

_The christening!_

The Barton’s were having the reception at Vinnies! She nearly fell out of her seat when she realized she would get to see James after all. Maybe the hassle of tomorrow morning would be worth it after all.

 

5.

She was right, the church was stuffy, the pews completely wooden and there were at least twenty other babies in front of Nathaniel. Once she thought it was over the priest informed step one was through and he was about to begin step two of three never ending steps. She’d already been there since seven thirty, it was now was nearing eleven and she wanted to rip her hair out. The suspense was literally _killing her._

She looked down at the two oldest Barton’s Cooper and Lila who she had been deemed babysitter of and contemplated bribing one of them to yell “It burns!” when the priest blessed them with Holy Water. Cooper was his father’s child through and through and would probably do it just to see the look on the priests face.

She sighed, _this better be over soon!_

 

As soon as the closing prayer was finished she jumped up from her seat ushering Cooper and Lila out of the pew. It was only a short walk from here to Vinnie’s and she was determined to get there as fast as possible…except everyone here felt like stopping in the middle of the isle to talk and coo and the babies. Grrr.

“Why are you so anxious to leave?” Cooper asked. She looked down at the young boy holding her hand and then to Lila. She smirked.

“I have to do something. Pretend you really have to pee so we can get out of here.” She told them. Cooper raised an eyebrow.

“What’s in it for us?” Wanda sighed. Of course they’d want something out of it.

“I’m due to babysit you two again in two weeks. We’ll go out for ice cream _before_ dinner. How’s that sound?” The siblings exchanged a look before tugging on her arms, telling everyone in the way that they _really_ had to use the restroom.

They made it out of the church and bounded for Vinnies. She stopped at the doors making sure she didn’t do anything stupid. The kids rolled their eyes and walked into the restaurant. She took a deep breath and followed.

It was an odd double entrance. The set up made it so the second set of doors leading to the restaurant were like suction cups, meaning you had to really pull on the door. That is if someone hadn’t just walked in in front of you.

Wanda pulled hard on the door with enough force that it flung open smacking her in the head. She fell back on her ass, completely dazed by what had just happened. She heard someone calling so she tried to stand. Just as she did the door came back out hitting her again; this time effectively knocking her out.

 

Wanda blinked, a harsh white light shone in her eyes.

“Wanda? My names Dr. Banner. Can you tell me what happened?” She blinked again fully opening her eyes.

“I was walking into Vinnie’s and the door, I didn’t expect it to give so easily. But I don’t know what happened after that.” she told the doctor. She tried to sit up, but a hand was pressed to her shoulder. She looked over to see Natasha.

“You have concussion, best to stay down.” Natasha told her.

“She should be fine in the morning to go home, but because she blacked out we want to monitor her overnight.” Natasha nodded and the doctor left the room. Wanda’s head was spinning, and she felt nauseous.

“What happened?” Wanda asked looking over at Natasha. Natasha glanced at someone and Wanda followed her gaze. It was Steve, but there was someone else with him.

“That would be my fault.” James said sheepishly from the corner of the room. “I saw you go down and went to help you, but I didn’t expect you to try and get back up so when I opened the door…”

James rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry.”

Wanda waved her hand. “It’s fine.”

An awkward silence fell over the room. Wanda saw Steve nudge him forward more towards her where she was lying on the bed.

“So.” Steve walks up beside James. “I think some introductions are due.”

Wanda quirked an eyebrow making Steve laugh.

“Buck this is Natasha’s roommate Wanda. Wanda this is my best friend Bucky.” Wait…she knew that name.

“Wait…You’re Bucky?” James chuckled and turned to Steve.

“Do I want to know what you’ve been telling people about me?”

Steve patted him on the shoulder, dismissing the question entirely. Wanda had heard Steve mention Bucky before. They were best friends having grown up together in Brooklyn. Even enlisted in the Army together.

“Hey Nat you want some coffee?” Natasha stood up and walked over to Steve.

“I would love some.” She looked back at Wanda giving her a wink before following Steve out of the room. Clearly James hadn’t anticipated them leaving either.

After a few minutes of awkward silence James spoke.

“I’m so sorry.” Wanda gave him a small smile.

“It’s ok, just an accident.”

“I know, but I still feel really bad. Is there any way I could make it up to you?” Oh she could think of a few ways he could make it up to her.

“How about dinner? When I get out of here at least.” He chuckled and it went straight to her heart.

“Dinner…dinner sounds great.”

 

+1

“You know…you never did tell me why it was always you who delivered our food. Before Vinnie always had multiple drivers.” Wanda mused taking a sip from her wine glass. James chuckled nervously taking a sip from his own glass.

“That’s because every time I’d seen you in the restaurant I hid in the back. Then one day someone called and Vinnie sent me out to deliver your food. When I saw Natasha I knew it was your apartment. Turned out Steve put him up to that one. Little shit. But every time I saw the number come up I couldn’t help myself.”

“Well I’m glad he did.” Wanda smiled back at him taking his hand in hers.

“Me too.” He brought her hand to his lips pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Happy anniversary, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He leaned over the table to press a kiss to her lips…

“James your tie!” James looked down to see his tie catch fire. He struggled to get it off as Vinnie walked over sticking the end of James’ tie in a glass of water.

“I swear you two can’t go one anniversary without a trip to the ER.” Vinnie grumbled walking away. They laughed, knowing just how true that statement was, as she helped him take off the now soiled tie.

“Well at least we have a tradition.” Wanda said. James nodded his head in agreement as he stared back at her with love in his eyes.

“That we do.” Vinnie walked back to their table, pizza already boxed up. “Let’s go home.”

All it took was one order of pizza and their story was set into motion. Wanda took his outstretched hand as they walked out of the restaurant. Even after all these years she still couldn’t believe he was hers and she was his.

True love through pizza, who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> 


End file.
